Нельзя спасти того, кто не ищет спасения
by akrill
Summary: Они собираются спасти свою дочь. Вырвать ее из лап Зла. SQ


Они подошли к особняку, держась за руки, на мгновение замешкались на крыльце, переглянулись, и Дэвид уверенно постучал. Дверь особняка мэра открыла Эмма.

\- Снова пришли рассказывать мне о том, кого я могу любить, а кого – нет? – лицо Спасительницы выражало усталое раздражение.

\- Прости, Эмма, – Снежка быстро выкинула руку из-за спины и плеснула дочери в лицо бесцветной жидкостью с запахом озона из маленького пузырька.

Прекрасные с надеждой уставились на Эмму, выражение лица которой постепенно менялось с удивленного на возмущенное:

\- И что это такое?!

\- Зелье, снимающее все наведенные эффекты, – раздался из особняка спокойный голос Королевы.

Эмма повернулась к Реджине, вопросительно вскинув брови.

\- Оно должно снять с тебя все эффекты любых заклинаний или зелий, – Королева вышла вперед и остановилась в паре шагов от двери, с насмешкой глядя на падчерицу, – в том числе и то жуткое злое колдовство, которым я заставила тебя в меня влюбиться.

Плечи Эммы напряглись, она в ярости скрипнула зубами, а потом вдруг расслабилась, и на губах ее заиграла та предвкушающая усмешка, которую Реджина видела уже не раз, а в последние месяцы даже наслаждалась ею.

\- О, Боже!

Эмма шумно рухнула на колени, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Королевы, и та чуть поморщилась – это должно было быть болезненным, придется потом лечить упрямую женщину.

\- О, Боже, так значит, вся эта нежность, все восхищение, вся любовь, всё это было…

Реджина чуть повернула голову, чтобы лучше видеть Прекрасных. Ведь когда знаешь, чем закончится спектакль, самое интересное – наблюдать за реакцией находящихся в неведении зрителей.

\- ...настоящим, раз я до сих пор это чувствую!

И реакция не подвела – недоумение, шок, осознание и боль поочередно сменили друг друга на лицах Прекрасных. Снежка уже открыла рот, – наверняка, чтобы начать очередную проповедь о добре, зле и «ты не можешь!» из тех, что они за последнюю пару дней услышали штук пять (так мало только потому, что после первой Спасительница старательно избегала родителей), – но Эмма еще не закончила свое представление. Все так же стоя на коленях, она поползла к Реджине:

\- О, моя великолепная Королева, позволь мне облобызать твою ножку!

Реджина усмехнулась, возвращаясь взглядом к более интересной в данный момент части зрелища. Она не была уверена, что конкретно Эмма задумала и когда остановится, но уж точно намеревалась поучаствовать в этой маленькой мести Прекрасным за их твердолобость и упёртость в нежелании принять тот факт, что их дочь счастлива со Злой Королевой. Так что, она сделала шаг назад, оперлась спиной о стену и выставила вперед левую ногу.

Эмма склонилась к самому полу и поцеловала подъем стопы возле края туфли. Еще один поцелуй чуть выше, следующий – на щиколотке, и целая дорожка нежных ласк, поднимающихся к колену. Тут Эмма на секунду остановилась, чтобы с благоговением посмотреть Реджине в глаза:

\- Как же ты восхитительна, моя Королева! – правая рука слегка поглаживает кожу выше колена, около подола юбки, в глазах пляшут чертики, голова чуть наклонена к плечу.

Реджина не любит выносить личные отношения на люди. То, что происходит в спальне, – Королева усмехается краешком губ, – или в других местах, где нет никого, кроме них двоих, касается только непосредственных участников, и посторонние тут неуместны. Но сейчас, убедившись, что Эмма все еще на ее стороне, и никуда не сбежит, она готова немного поиграть. Так что Реджина отвечает широкой усмешкой и откидывает голову назад, опираясь затылком о стену.

Ответная усмешка растягивает губы Эммы, которая подползает ближе и закидывает ногу Королевы себе на плечо. Левой рукой она упирается в стену, чтобы держать равновесие, правой – поглаживает нежную кожу, с каждым движением задирая юбку все выше. Губы, зубы и язык Эммы поочередно ласкают внутреннюю сторону бедра Реджины, двигаясь вслед за уползающей тканью.

Похоже, Спасительница вовсе не собирается останавливаться.

Королева поворачивает голову ко входу в дом, где на пороге застыли две соляных скульптуры, и поднимает бровь:

\- Так и собираетесь смотреть?

Дэвид стоит с открытым ртом, Снежка двигает челюстью, но вместо слов издает лишь какой-то невнятный придушенный писк. Королева закатывает глаза и легким взмахом руки телепортирует Прекрасных на дорожку у дома и запечатывает дверь. Удостоверившись, что они остались наедине, Реджина снова расслабленно откидывает голову назад и запускает руку в белокурые локоны, намекая, что пора бы переходить к более активным действиям.

Снежка и Дэвид стоят у крыльца. Он бледен, как призрак, ее обычно светлая кожа покрыта красными пятнами. Всего случившегося слишком много, чтобы разом это осознать. Секунды бегут, Снежка открывает рот, но слова не выходят. Из-за запертой двери раздается гортанный, полный страсти стон мэра. Прекрасные вновь меняются в лице. Старательно не глядя друг на друга, и больше не держась за руки, они спешно удаляются на расстояние слышимости от особняка.


End file.
